


is that my shirt?

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie Buckley Week Day 5 - “Is that my shirt?” + comedy.Maddie walks into the house to find her five-year-old daughter dancing around in what looks like her shirt.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861234
Kudos: 13





	is that my shirt?

When Maddie first walks through the front door, she smiles at the sound of Taylor Swift loudly playing from the living room. The music is so loud that no one comes running to her as they so often do when she arrives home from work.

Her smile only grows when the distinct noise of her five-year-old daughter can be heard happily singing along to the lyrics of _Shake it Off_. Her sweet voice loudly and obnoxiously screaming the words out as Maddie moves quietly and slowly towards the room. It takes a moment until she’s leaning against the door frame, her smile growing brighter when she watches her eldest dancing around the room with far too much energy for anyone at five in the afternoon after a long day at school.

It’s more than amusing to watch her slide across the hardwood floor, socks giving her greater ease before she jumps up and down in the air. It’s the first time Maddie notices that Amelia is dressed in nothing but a shirt that is far too long for her and a pair of socks that is most definitely not her own. “Is that my shirt?” She finally voices aloud, only smirking when her daughter jumps, eyes wide and hands flying over her chest in the most dramatic manner she can possibly muster.

The drama queen is all Evan, Maddie thinks to herself, unable to stop herself from letting out a laugh when she finally steps into the room. “That is definitely my shirt, Amelia Joy Han. And my _favourite_ one.” Her nose scrunches up when she looks at the silk white shirt, with puffed sleeves and a low cut collar that she usually reserves for special occasions but now seems to be covered in cheetos dust and chocolate fingerprints. It looks absolutely huge on her extremely tiny daughter, the stains around her mouth (on her nose and also somehow, in her hair) matching the ones on _her_ shirt.

“Daddy wouldn’t let me wear your wedding dress.” The answer is said so matter-of-fact, as she shrugs her shoulders and looks up at her mother with big, brown eyes and an innocent smile on her face that leaves Maddie rolling her eyes.

“Well, that’s something in his favour today.” She mumbles mostly to herself, ruffling the little girls hair before she looks around, “Speaking of daddy, where is he? We need words about the fact he didn’t give you _his_ white shirt.”

“Wanted to look like Taylor in her video.”

“Uh-huh, course you did, baby.”


End file.
